You Can't Fight Love
by T-EdWaRd4LiFe
Summary: Falling in love happens sometimes without even realizing it. Love come unexpectedly and as much as you try to fight it in the end you end up defeated because love is stronger then anything. Beca and Chloe become fast friends. However, it is evident the two girls are meant to be more then friends. Chloe is willing to fight for Beca, but will Beca be able to open up to love?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Well I just had the need to write something and when I finally decided to sit down and do it this is what came out haha. I love Pict Perfect and after watching Picth Perfect 2 I just couldn't ignore the inspiration! There's lots of great Bechloe stories out there so I know this story will be a challenge for me to make it even remarked close to anything else out there. I did the best I could here it is guys!**

Beca POV

You know how when you're a child all you want is to grow up and finally become your own boss. Stay up as late as you want, go out with friends whenever you want and just do whatever you want. It seems as if there is just one thing we all seem to forget, college. So here I am August 20th, move in day. Finally out of high school, finally 18 now, finally an adult now and for some reason it doesn't seem as liberating as everyone assumes it to be. Probably becomes I now realize that not only am I an adult but that I still have to attend school, however now I must pay for it. Just lovely isn't it? Well at least the good news is, fortunately my mother and stepfather happen to be college professors here at Barden, which means I get a very gracious discount. That is my explanation for having accepted attending Barden University, instead of going out somewhere else. However, that's only because I will never admit to the real reason which is - ready for it here it comes - to stay close to my parents. Yup, I Beca effin Mitchell would miss her parents too much to leave them. Well Barden is a very prestigious school, plus I also get to attend college with my best friend, Stacie Conrad, and well what more can I ask for. Well as the situation would have it, maybe I would ask for Tom and Mom to have had the day off today instead of having to attend some conference meeting with the Dean in according to the beginning of the new school year.

As I carry, well more like hustle my things toward my dorm, I keep a look out for Stacie who according to her text message is already on campus. I'm just grateful Stacie and I were able to be roommates or else I don't think I would have survived living with a complete stranger for a whole year. Apparently I'm too distracted looking for Stacie and trying to not drop my things that the next thing I know I bump into something tall and hard. I fall down as I feel air leave my body from the impact.

"Ouch! Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" I hear as I look up in front of me to find a tall, ginger girl with the most bright blue eyes I'd ever seen getting up from the floor. "I guess I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you okay? Gosh I feel so bad. Here let me help you up." She says again as she gets up giving me her hand which I assume to aid me in getting up on my own feet.

"Umm thanks," I say reaching out to receive her help in getting up. "But it wasn't your fault I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going. If anyone should apologize it should be me." I apologize as I try to clean off some dirt from my jeans.

"Well I guess it's both our fault then." The girl then says with a beautiful smile. "I'm Chloe by the way, new freshman." Chloe then extends her hand as she introduces herself.

"Beca." I say as I reach out my hand to shake hers and it's then that I get this warm feeling in the pit of my stomach, which I decide to ignore because that's just plain weird. "Well as you can probably tell by my luggage, I'm a freshman to. Sorry about bumping into you like that I guess I was too distracted looking for my friend."

"Don't worry about it, it happens." She says with another one of her smiles that I find myself mesmerized by. "Well I have to get going. I'm actually going to meet up with my friend, she's probably waiting for me. It was nice meeting you, hopefully we can hang out sometime. I don't really know anyone here, and making friends is never a bad idea. Especially hot brunettes like yourself." She says with a wink as she starts making her way around me. "Bye Beca!"

"Uhh yeah bye!" I say hesitantly with a wave, trying to make sense of what had just happened.

"Beca!" I hear Stacie call as I then see her approaching me. "What are you doing? And uh why are all you stuff all over the floor?" She says motioning to all my things that I had yet to pick up.

"Umm sort of had a little accident with someone. You know being a clutz is hard work." I confess as I start gathering my things.

"Why am I not surprised?" She says with a laugh. "Here let me help you." Stacie says as she starts gathering some of my things.

"Where are all your stuff?" I ask now realizing how she seems empty handed. Which makes no sense because she was moving in today as well.

"Oh, I came early. I'm actually done moving all my stuff in which is why I came looking for you I started getting worried when you didn't show up." We now start making our way inside Mary Hall which will be our new home for the duration of the school year. "Aren't we just super lucky we were able to get a dorm together! This is going to be one kick ass school year. Beca and Stacie tearing shit up!"

"Oh God, what did I just get myself into." I saw as we finally walk into our dorm. "Just remember our ground rules. No sex and no boyfriends sleeping over, unless the other isn't here."

"Beca you are no fun! Fine I guess I can deal with that." Stacie says as she plops down on the bed she has now claimed as her own. I then start unpacking my things and start putting everything into place. "Are your parents going to be coming over later to see the dorm or?"

"Yeah they promised they'd come over and take us out to dinner later."

"Okay then, sounds good. Well I'm going to head outside to look out for all the cute college men." Stacie says with a smirk as she gets up to leave. "Care to join me?"

"As much as I love watching you mess around with those poor innocent boys. I have to finish unpacking if I want to be ready in time for dinner later. But you go ahead I'll catch up with you if I finish early."

"Alright then suit yourself Mitchell." And with that Stacie leaves in search for a more suitable booty call. I don't think I'll ever understand Stacie's love for the opposite sex. I mean sure boys were cute and some are nice but I never really understood the need for a boyfriend, or a sex partner in Stacie's case. I mean sure I've had sex with guys before and it was fun but I mean not really anything to miss. Oh well, maybe one day I'll find someone and finally understand.

Let me know what you guys honestly thought! Some reviews with suggestions or anything would really me awesome! Thanks for reading guys until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! First off I want to say thank you so much for all your reviews! And too all of you who favorited/followed my story. You guys are just awesome. Well here's the second chapter took me a little longer to right. Hope you like it.**

Beca POV

As I look around my room I am happy to confirm that I am officially unpacked. It took me a while but I had finally emptied all the boxes and finished decorating the dorm. Well my side was decorated, guess Stacie was in such a rush to go in search of a cute guy she had left her decorating for another time. As I look over at the clock I see it is now 3 o'clock, which means it had taken me three hours to complete the task. As satisfied with my work as I am I can't deny that I am also very tired. I lay down on my bed debating on what to do next. I was too tired to go in search of Stacie, who God knows where she left off to. And I was in no mood to go walking aimlessly around campus. Well maybe I'd see Chloe again, she seemed nice and there's no denying how beautiful she was especially her eyes. I've never seen eyes that blue and bright-okay well enough of thinking about a random stranger that's just creepy. I guess I'll just get changed and get ready for when my parents come and pick us up. They did say they would be here at around five which gave me two hours to get ready. I finally get up and go in search of an outfit, after a quick run through of my wardrobe I settle for dark skinny jeans, red top with black letters, and my white converse. I decide to leave my hair in the curls I already had.

"Hey!" I hear Stacie from the door, as she walks in. "Wow! You did a great job it looks awesome. I can see you decided to bring your posters from your room. I like the Christmas lights you hung up!"

"Hey, thanks. Yeah I wasn't too sure about adding the lights because I didn't want to make holes in the wall but when I went to the store last week I found these cool hanger things that stick to the wall." I explained as I look around the room once again admiring the lights.

"What time are your parents picking us up?" Stacie asked curiously as she headed over to her clothes searching for something to wear to dinner I assume.

"Well they said they would come around five. It's barely going to be four so that gives you an hour to do what you've gotta do." I explain as I shift my focus back to doing my make-up.

"Okay. Do you know where they're taking us? I'm in the mood for pasta." Stacie says as she starts changing into her outfit.

"No, I have no idea. Probably the usual place though. They serve pasta, remember? So you'll be good. How was your afternoon at the campus fair?" I ask now having finished my eye liner and mascara as it is all I usually wear as my make-up.

"Well I learned that acapella singing is actually a pretty big thing here. I saw at least four acapella groups. They like compete in competitions against other schools, or something I don't know but it sounded like fun. Makes me almost wish I could sing." Stacie says with a laugh as she moves on to get start on curling her hair.

"Sounds kind of lame if you ask me. Maybe you should join." I say jokingly. "So did you meet anybody?"

"No! He had no luck today!" Stacie says motioning toword her vigaina. "Although I did meet some cool girls, Cynthia Rose and this weird Australian girl who calls herself Fat Amy."

"Wait, she actually calls herself 'Fat Amy'?" I ask curious now.

"Yup. Don't even ask. But anyways we should hang out with them, they seem pretty cool. Plus we don't really know anyone else besides each other and well my brother but I'd rather hang out with him as little as possible."

"Come on Jesse isn't that bad he's a cool guy. But yeah we should try to make friends." With that Stacie becomes engrossed in her make-up and I decide to pick up my iPod and listen to some music. I've always loved music, it's like an escape from the world a way to relax the body.

As I became lost in the music, my mind suddenly drifted back to Chloe. I start to wonder about her. I start imagining what a girl like that is like, she seems very full of energy, kind shaded and smart. I wonder if she's living in the dorms, probably not though because she would have had her stuff with her and I don't remember her carrying anything. She said she was a freshman to but she looked older than 18 maybe 19 or 20 not too much older though. I wonder if she has a boyfriend, maybe that's who she was in such a rush to meet. As I think about this I start to recall something she had said before she rushed off 'especially hot brunettes like yourself'. Wait, what did she mean by that? Was she, could she be lesbian? No maybe, she was just messing around. Although something about the idea of her having a boyfriend didn't feel right plus I really didn't like it. I have no idea why though, okay yeah, I was most definitely thinking way too much about this girl.

"Beca!" I open my eyes to find Stacie yelling in front of my face. I quickly sat up and took my earphones off. "Your parents are here they just called saying they were waiting for us downstairs."

"Oh, I didn't hear my phone go off." I say with a frown getting up, putting my things away.

"Well you seemed to be very entertained by your music for a moment there I thought you had fallen asleep." Stacie adds as we make our way out the door. "By the way I asked Mama M where we were going and she said the usual place."

"Sounds good, I'm hungry." We make our way downstairs, as we exit Mary Hall I spot my parents standing next to the car. "Hey guys! How did the conference go? I say as Stacie and I greet them.

"Hey girls, get in the car I'm starving." Tom quickly says as he starts making his way over to the driver's seat. We all then followed quickly with a laugh at Tom's impatiens.

"The meeting went as usual, just same old, same old, pretty boring actually. I don't see the necessity of having that meeting every year, if all they're going to tell us is the same thing. It's not like we don't know by now." My mom finally answered as we drove off. " did you girls finish moving in?"

"Yeah all done. Well I still need to decorate my side of the room but we're all moved in for the most part." Stacie replied. With that we rode in comfort silence to dinner.

Dinner went well, small chit chat and a wonderful meal, it was a good night with my parents and Stacie. I didn't really do much talking most of it was between Stacie and mom, I was too tired from today. Plus I wasn't much for small talk I was more like Tom in that way, although he wasn't my real dad mom would always joke that I was more like him then her. Before I knew it we we're back in our dorm getting ready for bed. I was now in the room alone as Stacie had opted for going to take a quick shower. I then got changed into some PJ's and got under the covers. I fell asleep soon after

I got up early the next morning, wanting to take a shower before class started. Today was my first day of classes, and unfortunately for me I had a morning class. I quickly and quietly gathered my things, not wanting to wake up Stacie as she didn't have class in the morning. Lucky for her, her first class didn't start till 10. I then made my way to the showers which were just down the hall from our dorm. I took a quick shower and made my way to our form. "Hey good morning, what are you doing up so early? I thought you didn't have class in the morning?" I asked Stacie as I saw her sitting up in her bed, engrossed in her laptop.

"No I don't, but I have to take a placement in order to be able to take calculus. I have to be at the testing center at 8 I wanted to get some last minute studying in before I leave." She quickly explained.

"Honestly I have no idea how you can be doing a chemistry major, all that math is just torture." I say unable to understand how someone would willingly want to take such a tough math class.

"Ehh, it's not so bad once you get the hang of it. Not saying I enjoy it but I like the challenge. And it doesn't hurt that I've always been good at math. How about you? Still undecided about what major you want to pursue?"

"Nope, still have no idea." I say with a sigh as I take a look in the mirror. "Well I've gotta get going to class. Don't want to be late for my first College class especially not for a class I have with my own mother. I swear it's going to be horrible."

"Haha, I'm sure it won't be too bad Mama M is cool. Have fun." Stacie says as I make my way out the door. I still can't believe I had to take a class with my mom as a professor, I mean that shouldn't even be allowed. Although knowing my mom it's not like me being her daughter would make her cut me some slack.

I quickly make my way to class and get there just in time. As I walk in I see that the class is partly full, I spot my mom in the front shuffling some papers probably preparing for her first lecture of the year. I then find an empty set and start gathering my things out getting ready for class. Once I'm done I see we still have 5 minutes before class starts, I start looking around the room. I then feel someone sitting next to me on my right. As I look over to see who it is, I'm caught off guard when I am met with bright blue eyes.

 **And there it is chapter 2. Not too exciting but we got to see Chloe's impact on Beca. Next one will be a lot more Chloe and Beca I promise. Also I have a question would you guys like to have Chloe's POV as well? I'm not too sure if I want too do that or not but I'll let you guys decide. Well let me know what you think, I'm open to suggestions. And just a hint reviews are a big updating motivator (;**


End file.
